Anywhere
by mtd4417
Summary: Songfic. Serena longs for a life of everlasting love with Darien. Will she ever get it? Major fluff!


A/N: This is my first ever Sailor Moon fic. It's a songfic. The song is "Anywhere" by Evanescence. I don't know if there are many songfics in this category, but I figured I'd post one before I start writing longer stories to see how the readers react to me and my style of writing. Anyway, this is very fluffy. Let me know what you think of it.

disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters, this song, or Evanescence

0-0-0

Serena stood on the beach looking out over the lake. The sun had set and the only sound was the water sloshing around. She took a deep breath and sat down on the sand, removing her shoes and slipping her feet into the lake. Slowly, thoughts of Darien entered her mind.

He's all she ever thinks about. Serena knew the endless love she and Darien shared, but that had to remain a secret on Earth. Their entire life had to remain a secret on Earth. No one could know that ditzy, blonde Serena was a princess on the moon. It saddened Serena to know that she couldn't express her true love for Darien whenever she felt. She knew he felt the same way; he'd told her.

**Dear my love,**

**Haven't you wanted to be with me?**

**And dear my love,**

**Haven't you longed to be free?**

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you when**

**At sweet night, you are my own.**

Serena closed her eyes and rested her head on her arms. She wanted more than anything just to run away with her prince; her love. She would forget about everything and just live her life the way she wanted to; with Darien, in eternal love.

The cool wind blew from the lake to sweep across Serena's forehead and she rose her gaze slightly, taking in the beauty of the night. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Darien's voice whispered. Serena smiled as he sat down next to her. She looked up at him.

"I love you," she said. Darien smiled.

"I love you too, Serena," he returned.

**Take my hand**

**We're leaving here tonight.**

**There's no need to tell anyone.**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where love is more than just your name.**

"What are you doing down here this late?" Darien questioned the blonde. Serena shrugged.

"I don't know," she lied. "Couldn't sleep, and it's so peaceful down here." Darien said nothing and the two sat in silence for a while, only gazing at the horizon.

"Darien?" Serena suddenly asked. He looked at her. "Do you ever wish we could run away?"

"What do you mean?" Darien asked, confused by the question.

"I mean, don't you ever think of how life would be if it were just me and you? No evil, nothing. Just you and me," Serena explained. Darien sat in silence for a moment.

"You mean like how we live on the moon?" he asked.

"Well, sort of," Serena replied. "Only I mean a place where you and I can be alone and not have to hide the fact we're in love." Darien nodded, signaling that he understood, and sat in silence.

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I**

**No one knows who we are there**

**All I want is to give my life over to you**

**I've dreamt so much I cannot dream anymore**

**Let's run away**

**I'll take you there.**

"Serena," Darien began. "You know I love you, but we can't leave. There's so much we have to do on Earth before we can get away. You know that."

"I know," Serena sighed. "But it just feels like too much sometimes."

"I know," Darien breathed.

**We're leaving here tonight**

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where no one needs a reason.**

"I wish we were already on the moon," Serena sighed.

"I know. I do too sometimes," Darien agreed.

"I can't wait til it's just you and me and Reeney," Serena said. "It'll be great."

"We'll just have to wait," Darien told her. Serena sighed and placed her head between her hands.

"I don't want to wait," she pouted. "I want to be able to express our love at any time. I want to live a life as a princess on the moon." She smiled, knowing she sounded like a needy three year old.

"Be patient," Darien said, gazing at the lake. "It'll all be worth the wait."

**Forget this life**

**Come with me**

**Don't look back you're safe now.**

**Unlock your heart**

**Drop your guar **

**Nothing's left to stop you**

**Forget this life**

**Come with me**

**Don't look back you're safe now**

**Unlock your heart**

**Drop your guard**

**Nothing's left to stop you now.**

"I guess I should head back home," Serena said, standing up. "I wanna get back before Reeney wakes up." Darien stood beside her.

"Just be patient," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "There will come a time when you'll be my princess."

"I love you, Darien," Serena said.

"I love you too," Darien replied and they sealed their vow with a kiss as the cool breeze swept through the beach.

**We're leaving here tonight**

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where love is more than just your name.**

0-0-0

A/N: So what did you think? I know, it may have sounded cheesy at some points. I do plan to write some stories soon, if you like this. Let me know. RR!


End file.
